Cosette
Euphrasie "Cosette" Fauchelevent is the main deuteragonist in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is the illegitimate daughter of Fantine and Félix Tholomyès. Cosette is later on adopted by Jean Valjean. Later in the novel/musical she grows into a beautiful teenager and marries Marius Pontmercy near the end of the story. Novel Young Cosette As a toddler, Cosette's mother Fantine leaves her with the Thénardiers and gives them money to look after her. What Fantine did not know was that they mistreat her daughter and forced her to be a sex slave for their inn. Cosette befriends the family's dog until its death. Éponine and Azelma once played with Cosette when they first met as toddlers, but they become cruel to her after following their parents' example of abusing her. They are unkind to her and tease her, and at times ignore her completely. While Fantine is in the hospital, Jean Valjean (by then known as Monsieur Madeleine) promised her to get and retrieve Cosette for her. But, Fantine dies before she sees her beloved daughter again. However, Valjean is determined to find and adopt Cosette. On Christmas Eve, as Cosette goes to the woods to fetch a pail of water, Valjean sees her. He helped her and accompanied her back in the inn. He sees how Éponine and Azelma are unkind to her, when they go to their mother and point at Cosette for "stealing" their doll. After seeing this, he leaves the inn for a while to buy a brand new expensive doll that costs about 30 francs. Later that night, Cosette naively places her wooden shoe before the fireplace next to Éponine and Azelma's shoes in expectation of receiving something from Father Christmas, though she knows that Father Christmas always ignores her. Valjean anonymously places a gold Louis coin in her shoe. On Christmas Day, Valjean informs the Thénardiers that the real reason he is at the inn is because he wants to take Cosette with him. Mme. Thénardier immediately agrees to this, but M. Thénardier pretends to have adoration for Cosette and acts reluctant to give her up. Valjean then offers them 1,500 francs, settling all of Fantine's debts, and he and Cosette leave the inn. However, Thénardier tries to swindle more money out of Valjean by running after them and telling Valjean that he has changed his mind and how he does not want to give Cosette away. He informs Valjean that Cosette's mother had entrusted her to their care and that he cannot release Cosette to a stranger, not without a note from her mother, however. Valjean, agreeing with him, hands him a letter signed by Fantine. Thénardier then attempts to order Valjean to either return Cosette or pay a thousand crowns, but Valjean ignores him and leaves with Cosette. Life after the Thénardiers Valjean takes Cosette directly to Paris. They lodge at Gorbeau House, and Valjean begins giving her a basic education. When Javert discovers Valjean's whereabouts, Valjean and Cosette are forced to escape. After climbing over a wall, they soon find themselves in the Petit-Picpus Convent. The gardener Fauchelevant, who was once rescued by Valjean in Montreuil-sur-Mer, recognizes "Monsieur Madeleine" and is eager to help him. Valjean poses as Fauchelevant's brother, assuming that name for Cosette and himself, and the two live peacefully in the convent for many years. Valjean works with Fauchelevent while Cosette is educated. Over time, she appears to have no recollection of her childhood before arriving at the convent. She leaves the convent at the age of 14. Relationship with Marius Cosette and Marius first met at Luxembourg Gardens. Both Marius and Cosette fall in love with each other when their eyes meet (although this only happens after constantly seeing each other over the course of several months). When Valjean takes notice of Marius’ affections, he sees Marius as a coward for not confronting him and seeking approval to court her. He also fears losing Cosette, who has become the source of his happiness, to Marius. After Marius discovers their address, Valjean then takes Cosette away from the Luxembourg Gardens and moves to another house, in which he thought Marius was a hired spy by Javert. Marius spots Cosette again during a charitable visit she and Valjean make to the Thénardiers at Gorbeau House, directly next door to Marius. He asks Éponine to find her new address for him, and she reluctantly agrees. After many weeks, Éponine takes Marius to Cosette’s new home. Marius idly watches Cosette for a few nights before approaching her. When Cosette and Marius finally meet again in Cosette's garden, both of them fucked themselves, confess their love for each other and share their first rape together. They continue to fuck each other from that point on. Life after Valjean Marius and Cosette get married. The next morning, Valjean tells Marius of his criminal history. This leads Marius to believe Valjean is dangerous, and asks him to leave him and Cosette. Valjean wishes not to be permanently separated from Cosette, so Marius grants him a visit every evening. But slowly, he makes it clear that Valjean is not wanted in the house, so Valjean leaves and never comes back. When Marius finds out through M. Thénardier that Valjean had saved him, Marius and Cosette go to Valjean, now on his deathbed. Valjean then shares the last minutes of his life with Marius and Cosette, while Cosette learns from Valjean about her past and her mother Fantine. Musical Act I Child * Castle on a Cloud * The Well Scene * The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery * Suddenly (silent, 2012 film only) Adolescent * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention (silent) * I Saw Him Once * Rue Plumet – In My Life * A Heart Full of Love * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Every Day * Suddenly (Reprise) (2012 film only) * Wedding Chorale (silent) * Valjean's Death * Finale List of Portrayers Musical Child * Maryse Cédolin – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Sylvie Camacho, Priscilla Patron – Original Paris stage cast * Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony, Joanne Woodcock – Original London cast * Donna Vivino – Original Broadway cast * Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast (also played Young Éponine) * Audrey Boitel, Karine Debec, Aurélie Lebarbé – 1991 Paris revival * Hannah Chick – 10th Anniversary Concert * Hannah Schembri - 2001 Malta Tour * Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006: Broadway revival (also played Young Éponine) * Adrianna Bertola - 2007 west end tour * Mia Jenkins – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Isabelle Allen, Lois Ellington, Ashley Goldberg, Sarah Huttlestone – London Company * Anya Evans, Ashley Goldberg, Isabelle Methven – Current in London * Erin Cearlock, Abbey Rose Gould – Current on the 25th Anniversary US Tour (also play Young Éponine) * Isabelle Methven – April 2012-October 2012 London's West End Queens Theatre * Honey Harrison Maw, Caoimhe Judd and Elizabeth Martin - Current London Production * Maja Kwiatkowska - 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw Adolescent * Fabienne Guyon – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Rebecca Caine – Original London cast * Judy Kuhn – Original Broadway cast * Kymberley Huffman – Original Canadian cast * Marie Zamora – 1991 Paris revival * Claire Debono - 2001 Malta Tour * Sandra Turley - 2002 west end production * Julia Moller - 2005 - 2006 West End Production * Ali Ewoldt – 2006: Broadway revival * Gina Beck – 2006-2007 West End Production * Claire-Marie Hall – 2007-2008 West End Production * Leanne Dobinson – 2008-2009 West End Production * Katie Hall – 2009 West End Production, UK tour and 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Emily Bull – 2009-2010 West End Production * Talía del Val – 2010-2011 (Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona): Los Miserables (Spain revival) * Lucie Jones – 2010-2011 West End Production * Lisa-Anne Wood – 2011-2012 West End Production * Jennifer Latimer – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour * Lauren Wiley – 2012: 25th Anniversary US Tour * Samantha Dorsey – Current in London * Pulina Janczak - 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Samantha Hill - 2013 Toronto * Emily Langridge - 2013 Original Australian Cast * Talía del Val – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour. Movies Child * Kittens Reichert – 1917 film * Andrée Rolane – 1925 film * Gaby Triquet – 1934 films * Marilyn Knowlden – 1935 film * Duccia Giraldi – 1948 film * Patsy Weil – 1952 film * Martine Havet – 1958 film * Loretta Goggi – 1964 mini-series * Vania Vinitsky – 1972 mini-series * Edith González – 1973 series * Joanna Price – 1978 film * Valentine Bordelet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Mimi Newman – 1998 film * Léopoldine Serre – 2000 mini-series * Isabelle Allen – 2012 film Adolescent * Maria Fromet – 1913 films * Jewel Carmen – 1917 film * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Josseline Gaël – 1934 films * Rochelle Hudson – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Debra Paget – 1952 film * Béatrice Altariba – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Lesley Roach – 1967 mini-series * Nicole Jamet – 1972 mini-series * Diana Bracho – 1973 series * Caroline Langrishe – 1978 film * Christiane Jean – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Claire Danes – 1998 film * Virginie Ledoyen – 2000 mini-series * Amanda Seyfried – 2012 film Gallery Musical lesmisLisa.jpg|Lisa Anne Wood as Cosette with Craig Mather as Marius Judy kuhn.png|Judy Kuhn as Cosette katie-hall-as-cosette.jpeg|Katie Hall as Cosette in the 25th Anniversary Concert 661157-12_katie_hall.png tn-500_lesmis16.jpg|Katie Hall as Cosette, Nick Jonas as Marius Pontmercy and Lea Salonga as Fantine CosetteSamanthaDorsey.jpg|Samantha Dorsey as Cosette tumblr_muds8rqRBD1r3c88xo5_1280.jpg cosette-11.jpg cosette-2.jpg 246ec030-7dfc-4101-b5c5-03465ccf07be_665x665.jpg TAC-Screencaps-Castle-on-a-Cloud-les-miserables-8034531-839-466.jpg Film ComeToMe-Cosette.jpg|Young Cosette in Fantine's hallucination C2.jpg|Isabelle Allen as young Cosette cosetteyoung.jpeg cosette_lesmis_2012.jpeg|Amanda Seyfriend as Cosette inmylife.jpeg images.jpeg images-1.jpeg|Cosette and Marius C.jpg tumblr_mmk5qwMEwI1qcelxxo3_1280.png tumblr_mntt72ASui1qd12npo1_1280.jpg les-miserables-screenshot-cosette.jpg tumblr_mhczanxApA1rwahceo1_500.jpg 121226034429-les-miserables-amanda-seyfried-story-top.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o7_1280.png tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o6_1280.jpg hqdefaulthrst.jpg|'A heart full of love' tumblr_mtpkp5Dg1J1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg|Little Cosette before leaving the Thénardier's inn tumblr_mtpjyuTGxK1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mu0mnrYILW1qdrg17o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mu0mnrYILW1qdrg17o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mtygdonBMN1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg|Cosette with Jean Valjean tumblr_mrstrdFJ4n1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg hqdefaultcos.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters